Rock
Rock & Roll Jeopardy! is a spin-off from the original Jeopardy! game show. This version was completely based on music and the history of it. Jeff Probst, most popular for now hosting the CBS reality series, Survivor, is the host. Broadcast August 8, 1998 - December 26, 2020 Gameplay The gameplay was the same as the original Jeopardy!; the difference is that all the clues were Rock & Roll-related. Originally the game was played for points (just like in Super Jeopardy!), but by the third season it was played for dollars as well. Jeopardy! In the Jeopardy! Round (also known as "Rock & Roll Jeopardy!"), six categories with five answers of increasing difficulty (ranging in value from $100 to $500) were presented. There was one Daily Double hidden in one of the six categories. Unlike the regular version, there is no commercial break until after the Jeopardy! round. Jeff chats with the contestants before Double Jeopardy! (however, the regular version did do contestant interviews following the Jeopardy! round from Seasons 9-12, and has always had the first commercial break at the halfway point of the Jeopardy! round since day one). Double Jeopardy! Point/dollar values were doubled, hence the round's name "Double Jeopardy!" (also known as "Double Rock & Roll Jeopardy!") meaning that they were worth anywhere from $200 to $1,000. There were two Daily Doubles hidden somewhere on the board. Final Jeopardy! As in the regular show, the game ended with a round called "Final Jeopardy!" (also known as "Final Rock & Roll Jeopardy!"). Like the regular show, any player who finished Double Rock & Roll Jeopardy! with zero or negative score was not allowed to play Final Rock & Roll Jeopardy! A category was revealed, and the players wagered their score during the commercial break. After the last break, the clue was revealed, and players had 30 seconds (and an upbeat version of the Think! Music) to write down their response, and it has to be phrased in the form of a question. A correct response added the wager but an incorrect or improperly-phrased response (even if correct) deducted the wager. The player with the most points at the end of Final Jeopardy! won the game and received $5,000 and the other players won consolation prizes. In the third season, the winner got to keep the cash, with a house minimum of $5,000 if less was won, while the other players won consolation prizes as usual. Music The RRJ music package was based on Merv Griffin's work for the parent show, styled after rock-and-roll music with an increased tempo, and relying heavily on synthesized electric guitar, and was composed by Steve Kaplan and Douglas Macaskill. In addition to the main theme and think music, RRJ also featured a prize cue--essentially the main theme but without lead instruments--along with commercial bumper cues in the same style of the main theme, but without the Jeopardy! leitmotif. As of January 2019, only the main theme has been released to the public (as part of a CD compilation of gameshow themes), however the think music has also been recorded from surviving episodes and uploaded many times on YouTube. At least one of the show's commercial cues features in the online version of the game, though its pitch and tempo appear to have been lowered. Use of RRJ! Music on Jeopardy! After RRJ! wrapped production, much of its music package was recycled back into the parent show, and until the new package from Chris Bell music premiered in 2008, was frequently used to denote special events. * Beginning in Season 20 (2003-2004), the main theme was used during the Jeopardy! College Championships, Kids Weeks, and Teen Tournaments. * Several tournaments also used the RRJ Think! cue during their Final Jeopardy! rounds. * The aired commercial themes were used during the Season 20 College Championships. For the Season 23 College Championship, the show ''used previously unaired RRJ! commercial cues. Created By Based on Jeopardy! by Merv Griffin Trivia *King World didn't distribute ''Rock & Roll Jeopardy!. It was copyrighted to "Trackdown Productions, Inc.", and co-produced by Columbia-TriStar Television and VH1. *This is the 2nd spinoff series. *In early seasons, contestants played for points. But on later seasons, they played for cash. Gallery Rock & Roll Jeopardy! S1 Daily Double Logo.png|Daily Double for Season 1. Rock & Roll Jeopardy! S2-S4 Daily Double Logo.png|Daily Double from Season 2-4. The only difference is how bright the letters are. Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Audio Daily Double Logo.png|An Audio Daily Double. Listen carefully. Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Video Daily Double Logo.png|Video Daily Double. There's a video clip to watch. Category:Shows Category:Spinoffs Category:Jeopardy!